1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image processing, and particularly to, a method and system for processing image files for an electronic book reader.
2. Description of Related Art
An e-book (electronic book) is a text file providing the digital media equivalent of a conventional printed book. E-books are usually read on personal computers or smart phones, or on dedicated hardware devices known as e-book readers. An e-book reader is capable of containing a plurality of e-books therein, being more convenient to use than the same books in printed form.
Because the e-book reader is small, a low frequency processor is used to minimize heat generated. However, the low frequency processor can be overtaxed when processing larger files, such as image files. When viewing images, the e-book reader is often slow.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.